pathofexilefandomcom_zh-20200213-history
Frost Wall
The Bandits drew closer and they were gaining confidence. The first few volleys of Fireballs had been more than enough to drive them away, killing several in the process. They retreated to the underbrush, where they regrouped and planned. Now they advanced again, shields up, safe in their great numbers. The Witch surveyed her opponents, wand resting lightly in hand, waiting for the right moment. It came soon enough, for the Bandits raised their weapons aloft, and came on with a cry. Their blood lust overcame their caution, and the Witch made her move. She flicked her wand quickly, and at once a great wall of solid ice sprang up in the Bandit's path. They crashed into it full force, and before they could recover, three other towering walls rose around them, locking them in an icy prison. Smiling, the Witch conjured a roaring pillar of fire in the center of the freezing prison, and delighted in the shrieks of her trapped enemies roasting alive. Skill Functions and Interactions Duration: Higher skill gem levels will improve base wall duration, which can be further modified by "skill duration" passives and supports. Permeability: Players, monsters and most projectiles can not pass through a frost wall. There are some exceptions: teleporting and leaping skills, and projectiles that pierce can pass through a Frost Wall. Frost Walls are Impermeable to all other movement and projectiles, even if they are originated by the caster. Invincible: Frost Walls cannot be destroyed by any amount of damage. Gem Leveling | c4 = Wall Length }} |- ! 1 | 19 || 48 || 20 || 4–6 || 1.25s || 20 ||81,983 |- ! 2 | 23 || 56 || 23 || 5–7 || 1.30s || 20 || 63,765 |- ! 3 | 25 || 60 || 24 || 5–8 || 1.35s || 21 || 135,415 |- ! 4 | 28 || 67 || 26 || 6–9 || 1.40s || 21 || 199,345 |- ! 5 | 31 || 73 || 28 || 7–10 || 1.45s || 22 || 285,815 |- ! 6 | 34 || 79 || 30 || 8–12 || 1.50s || 22 || 401,344 |- ! 7 | 37 || 85 || 32 || 9–13 || 1.55s || 23 || 554,379 |- ! 8 | 40 || 92 || 34 || 10–15 || 1.60s || 23 || 755,049 |- ! 9 | 43 || 98 || 36 || 11–16 || 1.65s|| 24 || 1,016,533 |- ! 10 | 46 || 104 || 37 || 12–18 || 1.70s || 24 || 1,355,511 |- ! 11 | 49 || 111 || 39 || 13–20 || 1.75s || 25 || 1,791,769 |- ! 12 | 52 || 117 || 41 || 15–22 || 1.80s || 25 || 1,498,138 |- ! 13 | 54 || 121 || 42 || 16–23 || 1.85s || 26 || 1,790,934 |- ! 14 | 54 || 104 || 43 || 16–23 || 1.90s || 26 || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 58 || 130 || 43 || 18–26 || 1.95s || 27 || 9,922,564 |- ! 16 | 60 || 134 || 44 || 19–28 || 2.00s || 27 || 21,318,990 |- ! 17 | 62 || 138 || 44 || 20–30 || 2.05s || 28 || 50,639,372 |- ! 18 | 64 || 142 || 45 || 21–32 || 2.10s || 28 || 89,968,595 |- ! 19 | || || || – || || || |- ! 20 | || || || – || || || |} Gem Quality Each percentage of quality adds +0.75 units Wall length.Beta Default Trading Official Path of Exile Forums Version History | align=center|0.10.g || * Fixed a bug where Frost Wall could push around immobile objects. |- | align=center|0.9.12 || *Frost Wall can't be used through walls anymore. |- | align=center|0.9.4 || * Fixed a bug where Frost Wall could damage non-hostile bandit leaders. |- | align=center|0.9.2 || * Fixed a crash with Frost Wall. |} References Category:Intelligence skills Category:Spells